


-quirky love-

by crownofviolets



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets





	-quirky love-

"TAEIL?!!! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON TAEIL?!?!" Taeyong quickly reached over the lunch table to smack Ten on the head. Fortunately for Ten, he dogged it and continued teasing at his best friend. Ten looked over to the quad were Taeyong's crush sat. The older boy was under the shade with his two best friends Hansol and Johnny.

"Yes, Taeil!" Taeyong bit his bottom lip to hold back a squeal, his cheeks flushing bright pink. He covered his face hiding his embarrassment. Ten only snicked at his friends action.

"Go ahead… Judge me. I know he's weird but gosh he's just so handsome and kind and----UUGGHHHHHhhhh"

"Are you giving birth or is that some sort of mating call?" Ten joked.

"Shut up" Taeyong pouted kicking his feet into the grass beneath them.

Taeyong looked over to were Taeil was sitting and noticed Taeil looking in his direction. He looked away quickly turning to Ten and pretended he wasn't just stealing glances at the senior moments ago.

"So how did this bizarre crush start anyways?" Ten asked while shoving his food in his mouth.

Taeyong giggled stupidly. "Well… You see…. Remember how I said I was struggling with my math homework?" Ten only nodded since he was currently chewing his food. "Well, my mom made me go see a tutor. And that said tutor was… Taeil~" Taeyong put such emphasis on Taeil's name Ten choked with second hand embarrassment. Taeyong went in for the attack but yet again Ten dogged his best friends attempt to smack his head.

"Wow he is indeed a MATH-hyung HAHAhahhaHhaaha" Taeyong only glared his best friends.

"How are we friends again?" Taeyong questioned.

"Shut up bitch, you know you love me." Ten smirked as he drank some of his milk.

Taeyong looked over again to were Taeil was sitting this time Taeil was already looking at him. Taeyong's face heated up as the senior sent him a quirky smile. He buried his face on the table were he silently screamed at himself for getting overly excited by this simple jester.

"Well dang, just fuck already. I can see he wants you too." Ten puts it bluntly.

Taeyong rises his head as he keeps his face hidden with his hands. "Do you think so?" Taeyong's voice covered in hope. Ten turns around to look at Taeil, who was still looking at Taeyong.

"Yea I can read horny a mile away." Taeyong kicks him under the table. Ten jerks up then crouches over in pain.

Just then Ten notices Taeil walking in their direction. "HE'S WALKING THIS waY" he yells but his voice oddly breaks at the end. Stupid puberty.

"WHAT DO I DO" Taeyong yells back. Both look at each other wondering why they are yelling and holding on to each other like koala bears.

"How did we end up in thi--- never mind JUST ACT NATURAL" Taeyong pushes Ten off him and lays on the floor and poses like a Greek statue.

"Taeyong?" Taeil calls to Taeyong who's frozen in place.

Taeyong let's out a deep breath realizing he was holding his breath. His cheeks were still pink and now puffy.

"What…. Were you doing just now?" Taeil questions. His eyes seem very worried for his cute dongsang.

"Oh that? I was--- its a mediating breathing thingy I do every once in awhile. Yeah that's what that was." He stands up rubbing the back of his head, dusting off his embarrassment.

Taeyong almost forgot Ten was watching until he interrupted them.

"Soooooooo~" Taeyong was already agitated by the sound of Ten's voice. "You must be Taeil? The infamous MATH-hyung." Ten winks killing Taeyong on the inside. Taeyong makes a mental note to kill Ten later.

"Well I see I'm not wanted here." Ten pouts as his best friend gives him death glares. "I'll be leaving now.~" Ten skips around the table to leave the two love birds alone.

Once Ten was far enough away they both looked at each other in silence.

Taeil looked like he had a dozen questions(probably about Ten) but mentally shook them off.

Taeil stared at the younger who's cheeks were still flushed pink.

Taeil looked like he wanted to eat him up. His dongsang was just to cute to handle.

"Wanna go somewhere a little more private?" Taeil whispered.

Taeyong felt his body heat up as he felt the older's breath hit his ear.

"Okay" Taeyong replied softly.

Taeil grabbed Taeyong's hand as he led the younger boy to the auditorium.

Once inside, Taeil took Taeyong on stage then pushed the younger against the wall crushing the younger's lips with his.

Taeyong jumped shocked at first but quick gave into his desires and began kissing him back. Taeyong's fingers curled up on Taeil's shoulders as the kiss intensified. Small but cute noises escaped Taeyong's lips as Taeil groped the youngers ass.

Taeyong broke for air and giggled as he buried his face into Taeil's chest.

"God your adorable." Taeil let out a loud sigh.

Taeyong wrapped his hands around Taeil while keeping his head rested on his chest. Taeyong's heart beated rapidly.

"I like you." Taeil said first.

"I like you, too." Taeyong responded. His eyes twinkled as he stared at Taeil.

"So what does this mean?.." Taeyong questioned. "Are we boyfriends now?"

"Yes" Taeil responded. Taeyong's heat skipped with joy. He was gonna go in for a kiss but was unfortunately disrupted by cheering in the audience.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU GO MATH HYUNG! NOW YOU BETTER TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND ALL SINCE YOU TOOK MY BEST FRIEND'S FIRST KISS!"

Taeyong broke away from his now boyfriend. "Excuse me while I go commit first degree murder."


End file.
